


easter sunday

by petitlionhomme



Series: salvia plath [6]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Dubious Morality, M/M, Metaphors, Mild Sexual Content, Morally Ambiguous Character, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme
Summary: Ash thinks he’s holy. (vent fic)





	easter sunday

Pressing a torn wad of tissue to the cuts littering his thighs, Ash felt infinitely better. The burn was soothed temporarily by spit and the cooling blood of his other wounds. 

 

The crosses and triangles carved into his skin made him feel holy; clean and untouched. It was Easter after all, the day Jesus Christ rose and Ash was crucifying himself to attempt to see if humanity had been worth saving (if _he_ was worth saving).

 

He baptized himself with blood and spit, upside down and right side up crosses intermingled with triangles and straight but ragged lines turned him into his own peacefulness.

 

When would the regret hit? When would he look down at the mess he’d made of his skin and choke back disgust?

 

Soon, but not now. 

 

Now his mind was empty, there was bliss and he wanted to get high and fuck until he passed out.

 

He wanted to defile the holiness of the day, because he didn’t belong in the light of it. The holy light wasn’t meant for angels who tore off their own wings just so they could feel something. The numbness had simply been too much, however.

 

Sitting up from his place against the wall, next to the window which was at the foot of the bed, he scooted down to his lover and shook him awake, pressing his lips to Eiji’s forehead and his eyelids. Eiji was stirred from his sleep, watching his boyfriend smile. He knew that smile, it was dangerous.

 

It was sharp, he knew that Ash was teetering on the edge of his composure, from the tenseness of his posture, to the smear of blood on his cheek.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Let me suck you off.” 

 

Eiji lifted the cover that had been swaddled around his body and watched as Ash squirmed beneath it, his breathing hot against Eiji’s thighs as he slid his boxers away and wasted no time stroking and licking until Eiji was hard enough to swallow down.

 

Eiji glanced over and saw the bloody tissues and the red razor that was on the windowsill. 

 

He bet Ash was still bleeding.

 

—

 

Eiji traced his finger over the crosses and looked up at Ash, pausing to press a kiss to a surprisingly empty patch of skin. He saw the glimmer of notice in Ash’s eyes and measured the space as being big enough for another triangle.

 

“Why crosses?”

 

“It’s Easter.”

 

Eiji hummed at that and traced another one, crusted blood coming off in dry flakes on the pad of his finger. “Is that all?”

 

“Dino says I look like a biblical angel.”

 

Eiji gritted his teeth, disgusted when the pedophile was mentioned, but he knew that Ash meant it. 

 

“He doesn’t like the scars, they make him sick, so he has to find kiddy porn to get off to.” Ash finished, shrugging. Eiji replied with a shrug. 

 

“Happy Easter, then.”


End file.
